The invention relates generally to systems, devices, and methods, involving electrochemical actuation.
Actuation generally refers to a mechanism by which an object, or portion of an object, can be adjusted or moved by converting energy (e.g., electric energy, chemical energy, etc.) into mechanical energy. Actuators may be categorized by the manner in which energy is converted. For example, electrostatic actuators convert electrostatic forces into mechanical forces.
Some piezoelectric actuators provide high bandwidth and actuation authority, but low strain (much less than 1% typically), and require high actuation voltages. Shape memory alloys (SMAs), magnetostrictors, and ferromagnetic shape-memory alloys (FSMAs) are capable of larger strain, but may produce slower responses, limiting their applicability. Actuation mechanisms that are based on field-induced domain motion (piezos, FSMAs) can also tend to have low blocked stress. The above actuation methods are based on the use of active materials of high density (lead-based oxides, metal alloys), which can negatively impact weight-based figures of merit. In some known methods of actuation using electrochemistry, the load-bearing actuation materials are in gaseous or liquid phase and may have a low elastic modulus, and consequently low actuation energy density and actuation stress.
Thus, there is a need for improvements in electrochemical actuator devices and systems.